Consulting the All Knowing
by scrapmom
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous piece called 'Ladies Man.' Morgan is dealing with some interesting feelings after seeing Reid with his new 'boy band' haircut! This is slash, or alludes to it, so if you are not comfortable with it, please don't read any further.


**Hello! So this is a continuation of my previous piece called 'Ladies Man.' It is slash, or alludes to it, so if you are not comfortable with it, please don't read any further. This will probably have at least one more part, possible two. They can be read separately, but make more sense as a continuing story. **

**I have never written slash before, so it's a new experience for me. This story takes place sometime near the end of season 5, right after Reid got his 'boy band' haircut. Morgan has always had a fascination with Reid's hair and I think the haircut was such a big change, that if Morgan did have feeling for him, he wouldn't be able to help himself!**

**I hope you all enjoy part two of Ladies Man!**

Consulting the all knowing  
Part 2

Derek Morgan sat on that bench, in the park by the lake until the sun started peeking through the darkness, bringing Derek out of his musings. A new day, a new beginning. Maybe. He wanted to be confident, but he couldn't. He still hadn't figured out what to do about these crazy, but not so unwelcome, feelings he'd been having. Was it possible for a man to be attracted to women all his life, then suddenly have feelings for another man? If so, would it also be possible for Spencer to have feeling for him too? He sat there for hours, hoping the darkness would provide him some answers, but he just has more questions.

Now that he realized his feelings for his best friend, he was even more worried about how he was going to keep them hidden. If any of his teammates had seen him last night at the bar, they would have known something was up. Now, he's afraid that once he goes onto work, it's going to be like a big neon sign above him everytime he is near Spencer. They are all profilers. They'll know. Oh man, what the hell is he going to do?

He does what he must. He returns home, takes a quick shower, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, heads into the BAU. It's early, and he's beaten everyone in, including Hotch, who is always the first one here. Heading into the break room, he realizes Garcia's office door is open and the light is on. Forgoing the coffee, he walks toward the open door, praying his baby girl is here. He could use a ray of sunshine right now. He pokes his head in and has to smile. She is sitting at her desk, her hands wrapped around a mug of what he assumes is coffee. Her eyes are closed and she's breathing in the aroma.

He pushes the door gently, but it makes enough of a sound, that her eyes fly open and she almost spills coffee all over herself. "Derek Morgan, you scared the day lights out of me." She puts the mug down, as if it scalded her and she spins her chair around to face him. He smiles his dazzling, panty dropper smile, at least he thinks he does, but she's not fooled. She may not be a profiler, but she still knows.

"Hey, baby girl, what are you doing here so early." He asks, trying to distract her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, sweet cheeks, but there's no need." Patting the chair beside her, she beckons him in. "What's got you tied up in knots, hot stuff?"

"Nothing, mama. I'm just fine. I just left some paperwork undone last night in my hurry to get to the ladies, and thought I'd get an early start today."

"Right. Do you have any other lines to sell me or were you going to tell me the truth this time." Morgan opens his mouth to reply, but she cuts him off quickly. "I can read you like a book, sweet cakes, so don't try denying it."

He tries a half truth, "I didn't get much sleep last night, if you know what I mean." Wagging his eyebrows, he attempts to fool her.

"Derek Morgan, who do you think you are talking to? Not only am I the Goddess of all Knowledge, but you are my favorite subject. You cannot lie to me, especially regarding you, now spill, before I get really angry. And believe me, you do not want to see an angry Goddess!"

Oh man, he's screwed. How is he going to make it through the day, if he can't even talk to his baby girl without giving something away. Putting his head in his hands, he sighs, and before he even realizes what's happening, he says, "I've been having some inappropriate feelings for someone, and I don't know what to do." His voice is muffled behind his hands, but she hears him just the same.

A smile breaks out on her face and she leans over to rub her hand over his, still covering his face. He lets his hands drop into his lap, and looks at her. In his eyes she sees not the sparkle she was expecting, but something sad and confused in his depths. Her smile falters, but she takes his hands in hers. "Baby, are we talking more than one night stand feelings?" She asks gently, encouraging him to elaborate. His head moves up and down slightly, but his gaze never leaves hers. His eye are begging her to understand, to help him understand, but he can see that she doesn't.

"Awe sweetness, that's a good thing, you know? You can't be a player forever. Even the great Derek Morgan needs to settle down sometime."

He knows she's right, but it confuses him even more that the first person he has ever felt like having anything more than one night with is a man. Not only a man, but his best friend, his Pretty Boy. There he goes again, thinking of Spencer as his. His gaze drops to their joined hands and she squeezes, letting him silently know that she supports him.

But how do you tell one best friend that you are in love with your other, male, best friend? WHAT? In love, oh God, you are so totally screwed. Derek takes a shaky breath and looks up to try and explain what he's been trying to deal with all night long, but when he looks up, her mouth is hanging open and she's staring at him with wide eyes. Oh, shit. He realizes he doesn't have to figure out how to tell her. His unfiltered mouth just did.

"Oh God," he says and tries to put a hand over his mouth, but Penelope grip doesn't allow his hands to move. His eyes dart around the room nervously as she tries again to tear his hands from her grasp. She is stronger than she looks, he thinks, and mistakes her hold for anger and disgust. Beads of sweat pop out on his forehead, as his eyes hesitantly return to hers, not sure what to expect. Her gaze is soft, and he takes in a breath, that sounds suspiciously like a sob. She doesn't hate him. His shoulders visible relax and her grip loosens. She was trying to keep you from running, he realizes.

He locks his gaze with hers again, and he blinks back tears. When did I become a hormonal teenage girl, he wonders, and she chuckles. Damn, he needs to watch himself. Apparently no sleep, along with his messed up feelings have effected his ability to keep from sharing his thoughts with the rest of the world.

She's smiling now, a brilliant, wonderful, accepting smile, and he finds himself more relaxed than he's been for a long time. Finally, someone knows. He feels lighter already. "Baby, why didn't you tell me you had feelings for our Boy Genius? You know I wouldn't judge you."

He attempts a smile. "I know, mama, but I am just now realizing these feelings myself. I spent last night trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me." He proceeds to tell her what happened at the bar and how he ended up thinking about Spencer all night. He notices her smile widens every time he calls him Spencer. He loves the way it sounds on his lips, Spencer.

She is laughing now, and he realizes he spoke aloud again. His head falls back and hits the back of the chair more forcefully than he meant, making a loud thump. It sounded like a gun shot in the quiet room. Before he can comment, she is behind him, lifting his head up, and massaging the back where it hit the chair. "Hurting yourself is not going to make this go away," she says, and it's then he realizes that he doesn't want it to go away. He wants to embrace these surprising feelings. He wants to tell his Pretty Boy how he feels. He feels like he is going to explode if he doesn't.

A startled Penelope jumps back as he leaps put of the chair, almost toppling it over. He turns around, grabbing her and picking her up in a giant bear hug, spinning her around with him. She squeals as his arms hold her tightly, and she can feel the excitement rolling off him. He put her down and suddenly his smile falters. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What happens if he is disgusted by the thought of them together. Penelope sees the thoughts flicker in his eyes, and puts her hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

"My chocolate thunder does not doubt himself." She says gently, yet forcefully. "It's Reid we are talking about here. Even if he doesn't feel the same, and I'm not saying he doesn't, it won't effect your friendship." Her eyes bore into his, imploring him take her seriously. " I see the way he looks at you, sweetie, and I think that he may have the same feeling toward you."

His eyes widen, a hopefulness shining through. "You think?"

"He watches you when you aren't looking. I've noticed it many times, but I figured he was trying to figure out how to exude confidence like you, or at least how to not be be quite so awkward." She pauses for a moment and he can almost hear the gears in her mind spinning. "OMG!" She screams. "How did I miss this before? Oh baby, you need to go tell our junior g-man how you feel!"

Morgan's confused look brought her back to reality and she continued in a hurried voice.

"It all makes sense now. You know our genius hates going clubbing, but always goes because, well, lets face it, he doesn't have a choice. He is always uncomfortable and twitchy, but seems ok as long as you are at the table. The moment you get up and head to the dance floor, he gets even more jittery, and within 20 minutes, he finds some excuse to leave!"

Derek stares at her, obviously not following her train of thought. She grabs his biceps and gets in his face. "Sweetums, don't you see? He's jealous!"

He allows this thought to make its way onto his brain, turning it over and over, trying to think back to those times she is referring to. She's right. Reid did always seem to leave shortly after Morgan got up to get his groove on. And, Reid had seemed more and more distant lately, when they all went out together. Could it be possible? Could his Pretty Boy feel the same way? He's resigned himself to the fact that Spencer is now HIS.

"Baby Girl, you are the best!" His smile finally reaches his eyes for the first time in days.

"Now," she turns to sit down again, "How are we going to get my Chocolate God and my Baby Genius together?


End file.
